


Shenanigans

by Tyrioo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrioo/pseuds/Tyrioo
Summary: Just a few free verse poems I did a while ago.





	1. The Cycle

The Cycle

Gardens turned into stone,  
Stones harbouring little life.  
The world moving on,  
Some left behind.

The clawing, relentless  
Like the sea carving a sculpture.  
The ones lost,  
The ones going to the Rapture.

An absent presence,  
A shell moved by the waves.  
The unmoving will  
Or the will to throw it all away.

A walk under the shadows  
Or the shadow of illustriousness.  
A deck being mopped  
By the sailor living madness.


	2. Once In a Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came to life from the prompt "Your dark side no one knows about". Just for context.

Once in a Blue Moon

The Moon has one surface,  
And that much is true.  
But light won’t reach everywhere,  
You end up feeling blue.

I’m tired of the “dark side,”  
I’m tired of the Moon,  
But I can’t ignore  
My impending doom.

If the world really wants it  
There should be a list  
Of all bad things since  
The Moon began to exist.

Envying her sisters,  
Evading her mistress,  
In love with the Universe  
But ignoring the teacher.

Waltzing among stars,  
Defying Mars,  
Hollow gaze at human madness  
But still giving tides.

They call themselves “lunatic”  
And maybe they’re right  
But everything looks fine  
As long as there’s sunshine.


	3. "I have nothing beautiful to write the world today"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously inspired by The Raven.

I have nothing beautiful to write the world today,  
Seems like I ran all out,  
My mind is only circling the dark greens of life,  
Taking me nowhere but on a dry tempest  
Of wonders and losses of meaning and despairs,  
Trying to grasp anything that seemingly stands,  
Proving no worth to the vessel or the help  
Just washing me ashore like a never-ending ‘mare.

What did the Raven quoth? Nevermore.  
It should have shouted “Stop now” to thin air…  
It should have batted its blackest wings to scare,  
Should’ve caused a final temper in the poet’s hair.  
Crawl out of that deepest pit, you lone beast!  
Drag your swollen limbs through blood and dirt  
Bite down when your arms fail or your heart flails  
Breathe in the grime and swallow the slime  
But at once, get the hell out of there!

Light and sweetness await in the unexpected corners  
Braveness and compassion in the lost moments  
Change! Where did it hide? Why did it? When?  
Humans flail about helplessly, abandoned  
Abandon each other recklessly, distracted  
Distract themselves with empty feelings, hopelessly.

What about that bastard, Hope?  
That fuelled human hearts to keep them going  
Forsakes the best of them, paying no mind  
Minding no atrocity, turning to gossip  
Turning people against their biggest threat, themselves.  
While the last shred of purity gets tainted with no remorse.


	4. On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beat: Listen to music with a strong rhythm or listen to drum loops. Write something that goes along with the beat you feel and hear. Chosen song: On Top by Flume ft. T-shirt

Pushed to a corner,  
Being stepped on,  
I peak from the glass of the eye orb,  
A sneak peak onto the life,  
Of the nameless faces in the crowd.  
I think I’m good but I go wild,  
A cul-de-sac on top of the hill,  
A million reasons to chill,  
A billion to kill  
Time, you ain’t got it right,  
Living out of spite,  
Antecipating to drop the mic,  
But they need to hear how we falling apart,  
Next to their fancy houses, playing smart.  
We ain’t gotta stop if they keep calling it art.


	5. Magic Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rewrite a fairy tale with a new ending or as a poem.

Once in Europe, there was a small town  
They planted their seeds and obeyed the crown,  
But something surprising would give them a scare,  
Grand rats filled the streets like a demonic flare.  
They gathered the people to make up a scheme,  
“We cannot let these vermin win!”  
But how does one arrange such a scene,  
In a village so great, so serene?  
A magic piper offered his skill,  
“I’m so good with this I won’t have to kill!  
Just promise you’ll get me a little gold,  
I have no gloves and my hands are cold…”  
The people agreed, quite merrily,  
“I’ll play my flute, drive them out of here”  
As said the rats followed the happy sound,  
The piper kept walking outside of town.  
But the promised gold was nowhere to be seen,  
The angry piper promised something grim,  
That night his flute echoed through the air,  
The children followed it straight to nowhere.  
They would not be seen one more time,  
All because their parents wouldn’t spare a dime.  
Now silence is mandatory among those roads,  
No music, no children, no flutes, no odes.


	6. Swallowed by the sea

Swallowed by the sea  
Coughing up the foam  
Struggling for some energy  
Wondering why you don't float

Grabbing a passing ankle  
Both drowning either way  
Wondering how this struggle  
Gets even harder each day

Eventually washing ashore  
Seashells scratching your face  
On muscle memory alone  
Realizing you changed your fate

But you're still grasping for air  
Thinking you're still there...


	7. An Infinitesimal Second

An infinitesimal second  
A life on the record  
A record-breaking patience  
A hero with no conscience

Doomed fates  
For bright faces  
Chaos and balance  
Fighting for dominance

Twisted shapes, twisted faces  
Looking for passion in empty places  
Ragged breaths, ripped jeans  
Wondering what it all means


	8. City Lover, City Rat

City lover, city rat  
Green or greener, what is that?  
Pack your bags and breathe in the smoke  
Go hide in some unholy hole

Birds chirping crossed with sirens  
Roads storming like rising tides  
The only roar is from the bus  
The only instinct is to cuss

Tied feet to the ground, make no sound  
The concrete jungle means to astound

Zombie nation, you still try  
To show that you're alive  
Fake diamond on fake hand  
Like we enjoy to play pretend


	9. About Coimbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made on 07/07/2018.

Snow globe of epiphanies  
Crystallise these symphonies  
Of Humanity's best in synchrony  
"May we meet again", no agony

(Can't help but drown in sympathy  
A contagious energy)

Higher powers at work  
No joke, how easy it goes  
Pure ecstasy from head to toes  
Sit with the blokes, get a smoke

(All glitter on me,   
I'm ordering you to be free)

Can't sit, join the moshpit  
Bohemian disc, keep spinning  
What's a risk?, keep sinning  
Can't stop me when I'm living

Nothing seems out of reach  
Wet toes at the beach  
Get a degree, climb a tree

(Who asked about physicality?  
Invest on a personality)

Giant burger for lunch  
Behold the Adventurous Bunch  
Raiding the Upside Down  
Moon hours downtown

Paradises hidden under the surface  
Nobody asks about purpose  
Just call onto your deities  
Come get lost in these eternities

No pressure to be happy  
You can buy it in a baggy   
Or the bottom of a mug  
Bad thoughts?, just chug

Kindness from strangers   
(Could we be just messengers?   
Of what we could be) 

Don't take it from me  
Get out there and see  
The sea of events   
May we present   
The secret to empathy? 

We just want to be.   
(Yeah, we just want to be.)


	10. Life Architect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember writing this one...

Spectacle of dismay and disarray  
Bright people with nothing to say  
Torn soul, lost in the rush  
Fidgeting, hiding the blush

Forcing yourself to believe  
Looking for reasons to leave  
Complaining before trying  
What you're selling, I'm not buying

Faceless ambition, faithless volition  
Hanging to nothing but a vision  
A dreamer's sketch, life architect  
Unprepared for the crash

Too young to know, too old to care  
Pawning the family silverware


End file.
